Lavi's Boredom
by sleepingbueaty
Summary: Lavi is bored. Holy crap this can't be good... Collections of drabble about what Lavi does when he is bored. Cussing. Chapter 1: Yullen Neko!Allen


Lavi sighed as he walked down the hall. He was so bored! There was nothing to do! Sigh. Where was Yuu-chan and Moyashi-chan when you need them? Oh, right. They were on a mission together. Alone. Bet their having a lot fun. With out him. That. Was. Un. Acceptable. He would have to punish them. Oh yes. Maybe this would be fun after all… but what should he do to them? Think, think, think, think…Ah ha! Perfect! I wonder how they would react if they were chained and- wait. That would get him killed. Sigh. But oh well! I'll do it anyway! And with that Lavi grinned and started to prepare. He needed to get the chains, find a secluded room, and of course, talk to Komui…

* * *

Allen sighed happily as he strode through halls of the Black Order. He had just eaten and now Komui wanted him. He paused to look around. The Black Order. It was home. Home. Once he would of thought it impossible to have a home. One you could always come back to… and now he had a family too and Kanda… Allen blushed as he thought of the ill-tempered samurai. Allen stopped as he realized he was at his destination. Allen opened the door and everything went black…

* * *

Kanda walked with his signature glare. Though everyone noticed it seemed even darker then usual. It was because he hadn't seen the Moyashi in awhile not that he would tell anyone that. Oh no. He would never ever tell anyone that just being away from his Moyashi caused… dare he think it? Sadness. What you got somethin' to say? He'll take your head off. That's right. Back away. Away dammit! Ahem, back to the subject. He now was going to Komui's cause the stupid Sister-Complex wanted somethin'. Kanda growled at the door in front of him. Surprisingly the door didn't burst in flames. Door got some guts. Er…splinters. So Kanda casually kicked the door open and the last thing he saw was a shock of red hair. ! #$%^&* rabbi…

* * *

Allen when woke up to his head and spine hurt like… like… Komui had performed an experiment on him. Bulls Eye~ Also it seemed a bit breezy in here…HOLY CRAP! Was he… he was… what the hell was he wearing? A maid's outfit. And… what was… Allen sighed. Of course Komui. He was probably the reason he had tail right now. And was that on his head? Yup. Ears. Cat ears. Was he surprised? No. He figured something like this was bound happen the moment he saw the fanfics Lenalee had. The ears and tail not the outfit. And was he? Of course. He was chained to the wall. Now he was over the initial shock he looked around. A dark room with no visible way out and… was that breathing? Someone was in here!

"Hello is anyone there?"

"…Moyashi?"

"Kanda? Kanda! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Are you chained too?"

"Slow the hell up Moyashi! Yes I'm chained. And do you really think I'm okay? Huh? Che. Idiot. ...Are you… alright?" Kanda muttered. Allen smiled.

"I'm…fine. But…um…well…I'm sorta a neko."

"What? What the hell do ya mean your 'sorta a neko'?"

"…I got cat ears and a tail."

"…The hell?"

"That's what I was thinki-" Suddenly light came on. Not much but enough to reveal each other. Allen stared. Then blushed. Then stared again. Kanda stood before him without a shirt, his hair down, and he was eagle spread out giving a perfect view of his chest. Allen drooled. But that only served to make him more…well...you know. He was blushing with drool dribbling down his cute face. Not to mention the maids outfit and his new furry appendages. Kanda wanted to jump him. So bad. And he tried. But ,dammit, the stupid chains were to strong. Suddenly a voice echoed around them. A certain rabbit's voice.

"So I wonder how long you guys can look at each other you snap. The chains that is."

"Baka usagi! When I got out of hear I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh, I think you'll be to busy with your sprout. Am I right?" Oh yes was he right. For the moment Kanda broke out he did some very naughty things to poor, poor Moyashi-chan. Lavi ran away laughing though he was eventually hunted down. He was then dressed up as a maid and was a servant to both Kanda and Allen. Komui had all his Komurins destroyed much to his dismay. But in the end Lavi wasn't bored. Until next time that is.

* * *

"NO! YUU-CHAN, MOYASHI-CHAN I'M SOORRY! PLEASE DON-" Lavi was dragged by the ear to his room. Screams could be heard every where. Poor Lavi. The next day everyone stared at the skimpy maids outfit Lavi was forced to wear. And the dark aura from one Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker. But to Lavi, it was worth it. Oh yes it was. Especially with the pictures.


End file.
